El misterio de sus sonrisas
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Katherine Pierce...Katerina Petrova o Elena Gilbert? Katherine cambia sus prioridades sanguinarias al conocer mejor a Elena, pero que hay entre Katerina y Damon y que hara Stefan cuando descubra que tiene sentimientos encontrados por Elena?NUEVO SUMMARY:
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS... LES DIJE QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.. NO AGUANTE LA TENTACION DE COMENZARLO...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.!

* * *

><p><strong>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prefacio...<strong>

_¿MAY I BE YOUR DESTINY?_

¿Porqué cuando todo parecía ser normal y el mundo parecía ser color de rosa él tenía que aparecer… con su guapo hermano sonriendo de esa manera tan extraña que te hace pensar que te pierdes un secreto o un buen chiste?

¿Porqué tenía ella que estar en el mismo lugar, al mismo día, a la misma hora que él? Creía que la había dejado en el pasado pero ella volvió para atormentarlo más a él y a su hermano.

Pero su querido no tan querido hermano se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella no era quien pensaba que era. Había algo diferente en ella. Tal vez la ropa. La última vez que la vio, llevaba vestido y corpiño e iba del brazo de un hombre. Esta situación era diferente, ella iba vestida con una camisa blanca, falda negra, tacones blancos y su cabello caía en cascadas de risos marrones. No puede ser ella ¿o si?.

Dio un paso adelante para enfrentarla pero un chico rubio lo detuvo. Curioso agudizo sus oídos y comenzó a escuchar lo que el chico y ella tenían que decirse.

-Elena Gilbert- ¿Gilbert? En ese momento un camarero pasaba con una bandeja con copas de champagne…"no se que celebran es un simple evento social. Que mal protocolo tienen hoy en día" pensó con fastidio. Tomó la copa y se la bebió de un solo trago. Pensó que tal vez de ese modo podía pasar la sorpresa al escuchar ese apellido.

-Matt Donavan- sonrió la castaña al chico rubio. Ese apellido no le sonaba tan familiar como Gilbert. Debería prestar más tención la próxima vez… ¿La próxima vez? Con un suspiro asintió para si mismo. Si la próxima vez…

Los chicos se abrazaron y rieron. Se veían felices juntos.

O tal vez solo era otro truco más de ella… porque ella es tan impredecible como el tiempo…

* * *

><p>Creo que se hacen una idea de quienes son los hermanos ...<p>

¿Pero es en verdad Elena Gilbert?

dejen sus reviews!

NO ES MI PRIMER FIC PERO SI MI PRIMER FIC DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES...


	2. Chapter 2 NOT THE ENEMY

Se que dije que dejaría la historia en Stand By pero no tengo corazon para hacerlo...Quizas me tarde bastante en actualizar o tal vez actualice al mismo tiempo que mis otras dos historias ( que sería una vez por semana)...

La uni me tiene absorvida y es un poco complicado escrubir en la compu con tantos trabajos y estudio...pero se hace lo que se puede y poco a poco le voy dando forma..

Este capi en verdad no dice mucho pero ya el siguiente estará más consistente... LO PROMETO...

* * *

><p>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS.<p>

* * *

><p>A veces hay que arriesgarse para ganar. Pero muchas veces el riesgo gana y no quedan ganas de seguir luchando, eso parecía que le sucedía a ella, pero al observar mejor notó que no todo estaba perdido aún, había encontrado carta blanca para vengarse de Damon Salvatore.<p>

Elena Gilbert mientras tanto seguía charlando animadamente con sus amigos, de vez en cuando posaba la mirada en el extraño ojiverde que había asistido a la reunión.

-¿A quién miras tanto Elena?- preguntó pícara Caroline, la castaña pareció salir de su trance y observó a sus amigos que la veían con una mueca extraña en la cara.

-Solo trataba de hacer conteo mental de quienes vinieron. –Ella solía hacer eso con sus padres y se había convertido en una costumbre aún después de su accidente, nombrar a todos los invitados a un evento social. Su padre decía que "activa la memoria y mantiene el interés fresco".

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- Sstefan Salvatore conocía a la perfección esa voz, su arrogante hermano miraba fijamente en dirección a Elena Gilbert.- Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para pasar desapercibida, aunque hay algo diferente en ella. – El mayor de los Salvatore seguía su monólogo en voz alta mientras que su hermano hacía algo parecido a lo que hacía Elena, salvo que el vampiro contaba cuantos descendientes habían de los fundadores de Fells Church, llevaba hasta ahora 2 familias, Gilbert y Lockwood.

Damon Salvatore seguía su monólogo, como siempre inconsciente de que su hermano como era costumbre no lo escuchaba.

-¿no crees Stefan?-culminó Damon desubicando a un distraído Stefan.

-¿Decías?-inquirió el menor sin sentir vergüenza en reconocer que no había prestado atención, con los años la vergüenza se pierde, es simplemente un mote de la sociedad en la que se vive en determinadas épocas como en la que ellos nacieron.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Nunca escuchas.- se quejó el moreno.

-Siempre es lo mismo, comienzas tus monólogos, te ignoro y siempre te quejas, deberías haber aprendido la lección ya Damon.-se defendió su hermano.

Una sombra asechaba la fiesta a lo lejos, planeando paso a paso su emboscada, sería de frente, cruel, inesperada y completamente espectacular, lástima que haya tenido que esperar 145 años para planear tan perfecto plan.

Su plan cobraba vida con paso que daba su presa y su no declarada aliada, sería brutal y no exactamente limpia su venganza pero una vez que el juego empieza, nadie garantiza que sea limpio, y mucho menos su personalidad se definía por ser justa sino todo lo contrario, calculadora y explosiva. Una buena aliada y un peligro si es de enemigo, muchos lo habían aprendido por las malas y Damon Salvatore no sería la excepción. Pagaría y con creces lo que había hecho.

Elena se sentía inquieta, no paraba de mirar a todos lados, casi podía decir que buscando la amenaza, sin si quiera ser consciente de ella.

Los invitados se dispersaron por el jardín de la mansión Lockwood, fue ese momento de distracción en que la sombra aprovechó para comenzar su plan.

Tomó a Elena desprevenida y de espaldas, le tapo la boca y la llevó a un lugar alejado de la multitud y de sobre desarrollados oídos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Elena desconcertada más que asustada.

-Solo te diré que en este mundo habitan más criautras de los que tu raza cree. Justo ahora estás rodeada de tres razas diferentes a la tuya. Eres mi llave al éxito.- De ese modo Elena entendió el mundo en el que vivía. Dimitió la oferta de venganza, no le llamaba la atención y mucho menos le llamó la atenciónvengarse de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ni de vista siquiera.

* * *

><p>¿QUIÈN ES LA SOMBRA Y PORQUE NECESITA JUSTAMENTE A ELENA PARA VENGARSE DE DAMON?...<p>

POR CIERTO NO ES EXACTAMENTE UNA SOMBRA, ES UNA PERSONA PERO LA DESCRIBÍ COMO SOMBRA PARA DAR MISTERIO :).. ESPERO QUE HAYA FUNCIONADO MI INTENTO DE SUSPENSO..

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LOS ANTERIORES!**


	3. Chapter 3 NIKLAUSS

Hola chicas.. no pude actualizar el domingo por problemas con la pagina y ayer tuve que hacer un trabajo en la uni pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capi d esta locura...

espero que les guste!...dejen un review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: NIKLAUSS<strong>_

-No te precipites preciosa- susurró con un seductor acento británico.-Juega bien tus cartas. Te contare una historia bastante interesante.- continuó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. A lo mejor lo eran, a lo mejor no, nada garantiza la permanencia en el tiempo. Y eso él lo sabia por propia experiencia.

Elena escuchó atenta como el hombre relataba una historia que resultó más intrigante.

-Hace 145 años existieron dos hermanos, unidos por la sangre, el deseo de ser soldados, de encajar en una sociedad y sobretodo de mantener contento a su padre. Esos dos hermanos se llamaron Damon y Stefan Salvatore.- No conocía los nombres, era la primera vez que los escuchaba.- Únete a mi en una caminata querida- sus modales de caballero no se borrarían nunca, la educación es lo único estable en el tiempo.

Elena consintió acompañar al chico en su caminata por el amplio jardín, se gano miradas de todos, pero los ignoró.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces. Con los Salvatore?-inquirió Elena inquieta. Su madre solía decirle que su curiosidad a veces podría resultar peligrosa. Nunca había tenido tanta razón como ahora, cualquier humano podría haber salido corriendo al saber que los humanos no están solos, o también podría haberlo tildado de loco. Pero no lo hizo, y eso sólo quiere decir, que está tan consciente de lo sobrenatural como él de que el día se vuelve noche y la noche se vuelve día.

-Una mujer.-rememoró el chico. "Típico" pensó ella.- Pero no cualquiera.- repuso él rápidamente.- Era una exquisitez de mujer.-Ella resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. "Hombre" pensó de nuevo.- valiente, audaz, inteligente, hermosa. Pero era egoísta hasta lo inverosímil, jugaba con las personas como un niño con un juguete, se divertía un rato y luego lo dejaba, sin remordimiento de conciencia. Sólo dos hombres lograron captar su atención lo suficiente como para olvidarse de jugar con ellos.-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba dos copas de champagne que el mesero les ofrecía. Él le ofreció una de las copas y ella la tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Supongo que esos hombres fueron los Salvatore ¿Me equivoco?.- instó ella.

-Estás en lo cierto querida. Damon y Stefan Salvatore hicieron que Katerina perdiera la cabeza. Pero sólo uno logró hacer que perdiera su corazón.-Elena se tensó al escuchar el nombre de "Katerina" lo había escuchado en las tantas conversaciones de sus padres. ¿Sabrían ellos que esa mujer había existido hacía más de siglo y medio?.- Damon Salvatore, el chico malo, el que todo lo sabía y nada hacía bien, el preferido de su madre y mira de las críticas de su padre. El chico que robó el corazón de la fría Petrova. Pero todo acabó cuando fueron llamados a alistarse al ejército. Él la dejó y nunca volvió. Pero no sabía cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos por ese humano cuando recibió la noticia de que habían muerto.- La palabra humano captó su atención.

"Katerina Petrova la fría e incontrolable dama era una fría e incontrolable vampira con más de 500 años a cuestas. Tú mi querida Elena eres igual a ella en muchos sentidos. Eres incontrolable pero no veo que seas lo mitad de fría que ella era. Los hermanos Salvatore estaban lejos de estar muertos como se creía. Bueno muertos estaban pero en el sentido en que los humanos pensaban. Damon y Stefan Salvatore había sido transformados en dos poderosos vampiros. Dos armas mortales capaces de destruir todo a su paso, sin rastro de humanidad. Pero sus creadores tuvieron una gran decepción. Stefan Salvatore se reveló contra ellos alegando un ridículo respeto por la vida de las personas, quienes en aquél momento poco se preocupaban por buscarlos o por llorar su pérdida. Damon Salvatore sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario. Se unió a sus creadores jurándoles lealtad, solo era un estúpido joven de 23 años jugando a ser el soldado, en sus años de vampiro, salvó tantas vidas como las que quitó, que no te confunda su doble moral, mujeriego y adulador como era logró avanzar mucho, posicionándose como uno de los preferidos, hasta que dimitió de seguir los pasos de sus creadores.

Años después Katerina Petrova tomó venganza de Damon acostándose con su hermano, aunque sin sentimientos de por medio como según dice Stefan. Pero querida Elena todos tienen una historia turbulenta en su pasado. Tu estuviste apunto de morir ahogada en el puente Wickery, pero fuiste salvada a diferencia de tus padres, una gran pérdida debo alegar, eran grandes figuras los Gilbert."- concluyó dando un último sorbo a su copa de champagne.

Para Elena parecía una telenovela de esas que su tía ve en la televisión, drama familiar, ex novias psicóticas y niños jugando a ser hombres. Pero sus pensamientos fueron por rumbos dolorosos al recordar que sus padres habían muerto y ella había sido salvada en aquél trágico accidente.

-¿Conociste a mis padres?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Todos conocían al grandioso Niklaus. ¿Cierto?- ambos miraron al moreno de ojos negros que se acaba de auto-invitar a la conversación. La pregunta iba claramente dirigida a la castaña.

-Damon Salvatore. Años sin verte.- sonrió irónicamente el chico de acento británico.- Te presento a Damon Salvatore el mujeriego vampiro capaz de pasar una velada completa soltando mentira tras mentira. Damon te presento a la dulce Elena Gilbert, la incontrolable humana que tiene más poder sobre ti que el mismo Dios.- Damon sonrió nerviosamente. Elena no entendió el significado de aquella frase, pero sin duda no se sentía cómoda hablando sola con dos vampiros que sin duda tenían ganas de arrancarse la cabeza. Sigilosamente se retiró hasta adentrarse en la casa. Se dirigía al baño cuando fue interceptada por un oji verde con una ardiente curiosidad por conocerla.


	4. Chapter 4 IRRITANTE

espero que les guste el capi... estahistoria se me esta haciendo un poco complicado de escribir porque la inspiración de esta historia es un poco pobre en realidad asi que por eso tardare en actualizar...

un abrazo... y gracias por sus reviews...

por cierto.. este capi es bastante corto... y creo que todos los capis serán cortos aunque no tanto como este...:)

* * *

><p>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>capítulo 4: IRRITANTE<strong>_

Por muy interesante que la historia de miedo estuviera no le interesaba estar en medio de dos vampiros que quieren matarse.

Ignoró al ojiverde y siguió su camino hacia el baño, no quería admitirlo pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Stefan seguía cada movimiento de Elena con esa penetrante mirada suya. No sabía si la seguía por que era hermosa, o porque trataba de buscar alguna similitud con Katherine. Era imposible verla o no hacer comparaciones, eran dos gotas de agua, físicamente hablando. Cabello largo y color caoba, ojos marrones que parecían paredes de hierro. Stefan tenía la sensación de estar mirando un muro de Berlin en los ojos de aquella hermosa humana.

Caroline observaba curiosa al menor de los Salvatore, parecía bastante concentrado observando la puerta del baño. "¿será algo de irlandeses mirar las puertas de los baños?" se preguntó mentalmente. Con un encogimiento de hombros decidió que no importaba.

Elena intentó esconderse en el baño, pero aparentemente alguien más tenía planes de contarle una historia de miedo esa noche.

Estuvo a punto de gritar pero una mano femenina le impidió hacerlo.

-Por tu reacción deduzco dos cosas. Uno, sabes quien soy, o dos, estás impresionada que seamos iguales. –Katherine destapó la boca de su "clon" como "cariñosamente" había decidido apodarla cuando se enteró de su existencia.

-Las dos cosas. ¿Qué uno no puede ir al bañó o al jardín tranquila porque te persiguen los vampiros?-se quejó.

-Acabas de confirmarme que sabes de los vampiros, estaba pensando en mentirte sobre una gemela perdida-divagó Katherine. "Si que se distraen con suma facilidad" pensó Elena.-Volviendo al tema central. ¿Está aquí un chico rubio con acento británico y bastante irritante?-preguntó con un deje de humor irónico.

-Supongo que por irritante y británico hablas de Niklauss- concedió Elena.

-Vaya que ese chico no pierde el tiempo. Y supongo que los Salvatore están aquí también.-Elena asintió preguntándose si esta chica era un vampiro o una bruja.-Donde estén los Salvatore encontrarás a Niklauss. Tiene una tendencia de molestar e irritar a los vampiros.-dijo en confidencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Elena comenzando a ponerse ansiosa.

Esperaba que su vida no fuera así de estresante solo por conocer la existencia de vampiros.

-Un poco de trabajo sucio.-Al ver que Elena no entendí decidió hablar claro.-vengo para molestar un poco a los Salvatore. Cambia tu ropa conmigo, yo seré tu y tu serás yo- "Vaya que inteligente" pensó con sarcasmo Elena, mientras mostraba una sonrisa perturbada.

Decidió que era mejor no preguntar, total si se cambiaba de ropa era mas probable que pudiera irse a casa. Esta reunión de ultratumba la estaba incomodando un poco, sobre todo por la penetrante mirada del chico de los ojos verdes, cuyo nombre algún día tendría que aprenderse, era agotador estar penando en él todo el tiempo como " el ojiverde" o " el chico de los ojos verdes"

-Como quieras-dijo Elena entrando en un cubículo para quitarse la ropa. Katherine hizo lo mismo y por el espacio abierto arriba se pasaron la ropa de la otra.

Katherine usaba los tacones negros de Elena, con su camisa blanca y su falda negra. Elena ahora utilizaba el corto vestido morado uva de Katerina, con sus tacones negros, era escalofriante hasta eran la misma talla. De algún modo ese pensamiento le pareció bastante estúpido.

Katherine salió primero del baño, Stefan notó que algo era diferente a la chica que había entrado hace diez minutos. Algo en su andar la hacía distinta. Fue allí cuando y donde notó que el andar de Elena era más ligero, más relajado y menos elegante. La mujer que salía ahora del baño tenía un andar propio de la realeza o de alguien de naturaleza sobrehumana.

Stefan pensó que el andar de Katerina hacía ver que Elena gateaba. Como dijo antes. Era imposible no hacer comparaciones.

Elena estaba esperanzada en que su plan de marcharse de la dichosa reunión no se descubriera pero Niklauss tenía otros planes. Maldito vampiro con problemas de infancia adolescente como vampiro.

-¿Tan rápido te marchas Elena?- dijo con una sonrisa bastante irritante. Todo él era irritante.

-¿No te han dicho que eres bastante irritante?- de hoy en adelante utilizariía esa palabra para hablar de Klauss.

-¿No te han dicho que no es inteligente enfadar a un vampiro?-retrucó él.

-No te tengo miedo Klaus.- él quedó en shock. No podía ser posible.


	5. Chapter 5 DEBILIDAD

hola!Gracias por sus reviews espero que les este gustando la historia... este capi me gusta mucho por como me hozo pensar mientras lo escribi... hay cosas que ni en la serie ni en los libros están dichas con palabras pero que los actos lo demuestran así que me base un poco en eso para hacer este capi!

espero que les guste!... un abrazo... espero sus reviews...:)

* * *

><p><strong>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS.<strong>

**"Las personas débiles se tranquilizan tan fácilmente como se asustan"Honoré de Balzac.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>capítulo 5: debilidad.<strong>_

-no te tengo miedo Klauss- retó Elena. Algo en su interior le decía que no era inteligente retar a alguien que tiene mil años mas que tu y mil veces más fuerza y que con solo el chasquido de sus dedos te puede matar como si de una mosca molesta se tratase.

-Deberías Elena- Ante esa amenaza ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. "Es un iluso si piensa que con esa cara de niño malo me ´puede asustar" pensó con molestia, porque no había nada que le molestara más que la vanidad y el ego en las personas.

Klauss estaba irritado, no era posible que una insignificante humana lo desafiara de esa manera, debería tener miedo, estar aterrada y suplicando por que no la matara,, aún cuando eso no estaba en sus planes. Primero jugaría un poco a irritar a los Salvatore, nada más interesante que volver locos a los dos hermanos que una vez estuvieron a punto de pelearse por la misma mujer.

-Busca oficio Niklauss y deja de intentar asustar. Pareces un gato intentando ser un tigre. Eres solo un insulso vampiro con problemas de infancia que quiere reflejar sus propias inseguridades en los demás.- dicho esto Elena se fue hacia el estacionamiento y subió a su auto.

Cuando puso la llave en el contacto se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. "No es para menos, acabas de analizar psicológicamente a un vampiro. Definitivamente la adrenalina es mala para mi".

Elena sacudió la cabeza para alegar sus pensamientos de lo que acaba de pasar en el jardín de los Lockwood.

-Eres bastante estúpida ¿Lo sabías?- la voz provenía del asiento del copiloto e hizo que Elena pegara un salto en su asiento y maldijera en voz baja el día en el que su familia decidió aliarse con los vampiros del mundo.

Se tomó un respiro y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver quien era su acompañante.

-¿cómo demonios estás aquí? Y ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Aparentemente no había aprendido la lección de no retar a vampiros que con solo soplar le pueden partir el cuello.

-me subí cuando desbloqueaste los seguros de tu camioneta, deberías ser más cuidadosa. Y no se lo que quiero. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica que erizaba los cabellos y daban ganas de abofetearlo.- Eres lo suficientemente estúpida para retar a un vampiro o lo suficientemente valiente como para saber que no te puede matar.- de nuevo la sonrisa cínica con el nivel de sarcasmo que hace querer abofetearlo.

-Si no te callas irás a pie a donde sea que vayas.- "¿Hoy es el día de ¡Hey vampiros irriten a Elena"! pensó con frustración ella.

-Cálmate. Enfurecerte no te servirá de nada en este mundo. Si lo digo yo, que he sacado de quicio a la mitad de la población sobrenatural del mundo.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro con la esperanza de que ella no escuchara pero si lo hizo y soltó un bufido sarcástico.

Damon se rio divertido. Por eso todos los vampiros querían su cabeza, era la persona más irritante del planeta, no entendía la palabra privacidad, ni la palabra "cállate o aléjate". Simplemente era un dolor en el culo y una piña debajo del brazo.

Al llegar a su casa Elena apagó el auto y se bajó, pero como no en su porche estaba Stefan esperando a que Elena llegara.

-Oh no! Tu también!. Miren no se que tan aburridos estarán como para joderme a mi o para joder a Klauss pero he tenido suficiente interacción con vampiros por toda una vida así que tú chico raro que espías a las personas de lejos y tú acosador que te montas en los autos de los demás, pueden devolverse por donde vinieron. –Estaba agotada, molesta, irritada. Katerina, Niklauss, el chico de ojos verdes, y Damon Salvatore que resultó ser más idiota de lo que Klauss dijo.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que no es inteligente enfrentarse a un vampiro?- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-Pregunta equivocada hermano- se rio Damon con esa sonrisa que ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿No es inteligente por qué? ¿Por su complejo de superioridad?¿Por qué tienes la fuerza suficiente para levantar un camión o porque eres tan rápido como correr el maratón de Francia en un segundo sin despeinarte? ¿Por eso no es adecuado enfrentarme a ti?. Déjame decirte que en este momento tú eres más débil que yo. Su especie es más débil que la mía, presos de sus insitintos, vayan a donde vayan éste los seguirá, como una sombra que acecha sus sueños, no los deja en paz y los carcome por dentro. – Nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido retar a dos vampiros pero estaba harta de que le hicieran esa estúpida pregunta.

-Estúpidos vampiros con complejos de superioridad.- se quejó en voz baja pero los Salvatore la escucharon.

-Vaya que tu noviecita ha salido fiera.- se burló Damon.

-Cállate que te ha puesto en tu lugar como solía hacerlo Katherine-con eso Damon se calló, y no volvió a molestar a Stefan en toda la noche.


	6. Chapter 6 si supieras

HOLAAAAAAA MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ANDO CON OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS MAS QUE HAN REQUERIDO MUCHO DE MI TIEMPO..

QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SI LES GUSTA THE HUNGER GAMES HICE UN FIC LLAMADO " EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA" ES DE FINNICK Y ANNIE...SI NO SE HAN LEIDO LOS TRES LIBROS NO LO LEAN PORQUE CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL TERCER LIBRO :)...

EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI...ES BASTANTE CORTO PERO ES UN CAPI DE TRANSICION YA QUE NO SABIA MUY BIEN COMO COMENZAR LA TENSION DEL ACERCAMIENTOS DE ELENA Y STEFAN...

* * *

><p>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>capítulo 6: si supieras...<span>_**

Katherine había escuchado sobre los gritos que Elena les había dado a los Salvatore y por muy egoísta que sonara no pudo parar de reir. Era extremadamente divertido pensar en la expresión de esos dos viejos vampiros al notar que una humana les estaba gritando.

La mejor parte de todo fue saber que les dijo en la cara una verdad que hace tiempo ella se los ha estado diciendo pero nunca le hacían caso, porque si de algo pecan Stefan y Damon es de tercos. Es cierto que ellos ( los vampiros) son esclavos de sus instintos, y que dependen de la raza humana para sobrevivir, pero en algo se equivoco Elena, los subestimo. Y nada peor para el ego de un vampiro que subestimar su autocontrol y su raza.

Pero Katherine era más inteligente que los Salvatore, si bien es verdad que ellos son mas débiles que un humano, hay muchas clases de debilidad. Pero algo le decía a Katherine que no le hiciera nada. Podía ser su propia tátara tátara nieta o algo así…

Salió de su casa, o escondite como le gustaba llamarlo, para no apegarse a los lugares a los que iba, y se dirigió a la casa de los Gilbert. Tendría que tocar la puerta y rezar- aunque no fuera creyente- porque quien respondiera fuera Elena.

Así que con un poco de temor- muy raro en ella- toco la puerta de la humana y espero a que contestaran.

-¿Elena? ¿Qué haces aquí?...Creí verte pasar a tu habitación.- le dijo un chico alto, musculoso pero no tanto, de cabello moreno y una sonrisa muy bonita. Detrás de él había una pequeña niña que la miraba inquisitivamente como si quisiera reprenderla por algo. Se preguntó quien era esa pequeña niña, era muy tierna, llevaba su pijama de ositos y su cabello suelto aunque con ondulaciones castañas.

-Hola- Claro como no conocía al chico en cuestión no sabía su nombre pero trato de compensarlo con una sonrisa familiar y cálida. "Muy buena actuación" se felicitó con sarcasmo mentalmente.-Dejé mis llaves aquí en casa. Deberás haber visto mal. No puedo estar en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo. Todavía no he aprendido a tele transportarme.- sería muy útil que algún día se pudieran tele transportar. Uff! Se ahorraría un montón de cosas inútiles.

-Bueno pero pasa-BINGO!- no te quedes allí.

-Oh! Si es que estoy muy cansada. No se donde tengo la cabeza.- Entró en la casa con una fingida sonrisa cansada y subió las escaleras por puro instinto.

-Buenas noches!- le gritó la pequeña niña.

-Buenas noches pequeña.- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Entró en todas las habitaciones del piso de arriba, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-No me digas que tú también vienes a visitar, justo como los " soy vampiro y todo lo se"- dijo imitando la voz de Damon. Katherine sintió un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral que hace tiempo no sentía al escuchar la perfecta imitación de esa voz.

-No. No vengo en calidad de visitante o lo que sea. Vengo a advertirte.- le dijo en voz seria y preocupada. Ella en verdad se preocupaba por Elena.

-¿Advertirme o amenazarme? ¿Juegas como Klauss?- inquirió la humana molesta-

-No vengo a amenazarte Elena. Vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado. Damon y Stefan no son capaces de matarte pero lo harían si fuera necesario. No los subestimes pero tampoco los sobreestimes.

Eso dejo a Elena fuera de combate por unos minutos, la genuina preocupación que destilaban los actos de Katherine la aturdieron.

-Gracias por la advertencia Katherine. Estaré atenta.

Katherine le explicó porque creía ella que eran tan parecidas, su historia, de como se transformo y como ha vivido los últimos muchos siglos. Hasta le contó su amor por Damon.

El tiempo pasó. Elena no había vuelto a "pelear" con los entes sobrenaturales que la podían matar en un pestañeo, y pronto se encontró muy sorprendida al notar que poco a poco se iba acercando a los Salvatore. Por su puesto aún no les decía de Katherine, esperaba que ellos lo dijeran primero, pero el tiempo seguía su curso y ella tuvo que hacer otros planes para hacerles saber a los Salvatore que ella sabía de la existencia de una vampira igual a ella y que no solo sabia su existencia como quien sabe que los árboles crecen, si no que conocía muy bien su historia.

-Así que… todo este tiempo creyendo que eras una inocente chica sin malicia y resulta que eres toda una…-La mirada que Stefan le dirigió lo interrumpió.- Tranquilo hermanito no iba a decir nada insultante. En fin. ¿Dónde está?- siguió hablando Damon en su tono despreocupado. Pero no engañaba a Elena sus ojos decían que estaba afectado por la situación…

-Más cerca de lo que te imaginas…-"si supieras Damon que…

* * *

><p>QUE TIENE QUE SABER DAMON... QUE ESCONDE ELENA O ES KATHERINE?... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA CTUALIZARE PRONTO MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE LO HE HECHO ULTIMAMENTE:)<p> 


	7. Querido Diario

Hola chicas hermosas..aqui otro capi de esta alocada historia... espero que les guste este capi y lamento haber tardado en actualizar... a las que les guste "Hunger Games" las invito a que pasen por mi historia "El amor siempre triunfa" es de Annie y Finnick luego de los tres libros... si no se ha leido el tercer libro no lean la historia porque se dañaran el final... _  
><em>

REVIEWWWWSSSS:)

**SI ALGUIEN RECUERDA EL NOMBRE DE LA HERMANA PEQUEÑA DE ELENA EN LOS LIBROS SE LO AGRADECERIA QUE ME LO DIJERAN PORQUE SE ME OLVIDO Y MIS DOS PRIMEROS LIBROS LOS TIENE UNA AMIGA :)... MIENTRAS TANTO SE LLAMARÁ MEGAN CUANDO SEPA EL NOMBRE LO CAMBIO JAJAJA..**

* * *

><p>El misterio de sus sonrisas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"No es el amor. Es el significado que se le da a la palabra" (Filósofo Griego cuyo nombre no me acuerdo):)<strong>

**_Capítulo 7: Querido Diario._**

_Querido Diario:_

_No se que demonios está pasando con la racionalidad de las personas y con la mía propia. ¿Cuándo has visto que las personas conscientes del mundo sobrenatural confíen en vampiros? ¿Cuándo has visto tú que YO sucumba ante un lindo par de ojos verdes?..._

_No puedo, y no lo hare…Pero tal vez ya lo hice y eso es lo que me preocupa…_

_¿Yo enamorada de verdad verdad? Imposible…._

_Nunca admitiré que estoy enamorada. _

_Aunque creo que lo acabo de hacer…_

_Elena._

Elena cerró su diario con frustración, pensaba escribir sobre su doble, sobre Katherine y la locura que era que se sintiera a gusto hablando con ella.

Desde la muerte de sus padres en aquél horrible accidente del puente Wickery, ella nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente bien como para entablar una cómoda conversación con nadie, y en estos días es todo lo que había hecho, hablar abiertamente con Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine. Incluso había quedado con Stefan a tomar un café. En ese café bar hablaron de sus vidas, sus gustos, aficiones, ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Por supuesto Stefan tampoco estaba mejor que Elena en cuanto a sentimientos encontrados, y Damon no se lo hacía más fácil.

El oji negro estaba aturdido todavía con la noticia de que Katherine estaba vivita y coleando por allí, y aunque éste no lo supiera, se sabía toda su vida desde que se separaron hace muchos siglos.

Lástima que Katherine sea tremendamente valiente para unas cosas y terriblemente cobarde con Damon. Es que es chico con una mirada destroza cualquier pensamiento coherente que se haya formado en su mente preclara. Amaba que hiciera eso pero la dejaba en evidencia y no le gustaba mostrarse débil, aunque eso a Damon no le importa.

Elena seguía suspirando, bufando y maldiciendo en voz baja a cualquier persona que haya mandado a vampiros al pueblo.

Parece que sus prejuicios se debían a que se supone que ellos no existen, o estaba enfadada con sus padres por nunca haberles dicho la verdad a Jeremy, Megan y ella. Por Dios son sus hijos ¿Por qué mentirles?. La ignorancia no es felicidad.

Tres suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación de Elena.

-Pase- concedió ella. Por muy molesta que estuviera nunca ignoraría a su tía Jenna quien tan bien ha cuidado de todos desde que sus padres murieron hace seis meses.

Por la puerta se asomó una pequeña cabecita castaña con dos tiernas clinejas a los lados.

-¿Todo bien Megan?- Le preguntó Elena a su pequeña hermanita de apenas seis años. Por ella y por su hermano de 16 años ella resistiría lo que sea.

-No podemos dormir.- le dijo ella con un puchero mostrando a su osito de peluche.

Elena adoraba a su hermanita, se divertían mucho y si fuera de su edad o un poco más pequeña le contaría todo lo que sucede, sus pocas ganas de decir en voz alta que esta enamorada de un ser mitológico, la mentira de sus padres y tantas cosas mas.

-Ven aquí pequeña- la llamó dulcemente.

La pequeña Megan se subió a la enrome cama de Elena y se metió bajo las calientitas sábanas de su hermana grande.

Megan siempre seguía lo que hacía Elena, era su ídolo y cuando creciera quería ser como ella. Valiente, luchadora, alegre y sobre todo cariñosa.

Pronto las hermanas Gilbert sucumbieron al sueño y se quedaron dormidas.

Megan dormía plácidamente apoyada en el de Elena mientras la castaña mayor soñaba con un par de ojos verdes.

Lo que ella nunca sabría es que ese par de ojos verdes la visitó esa noche por primera vez. Observarla dormir, sin ninguna barrera, tal cual es ella sin prejuicios.

"es un ángel en realidad" pensó Stefan con fascinación.

Sólo una hora se quedó allí, lo suficiente para quedar convencido de que haría lo que fuera por estar con Elena, sin ella ahora él no es nada.

-Te estas volviendo un cursi hermanito- le dijo Damon de repente cuando llegó a su casa. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con un vaso de wiskey en la mano y cabe decir que en su mente estaba una linda castaña con hermosos risos y un vestido de época. Demonios como extrañaba a Katherine pero parece que Damon también sufría del mal "no lo diré en voz alta"

Para Stefan, Damon, Katherine y Elena pareciera una maldición admitir que estaban enamorados. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es algo natural de la vida ¿No?.

_Querido Diario._

_¡Tan malo es decir que sin ella no puedo vivir?..._

_Si la respuesta es NO…Entonces ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto admitirlo?..._

_Damon no ayuda mucho tampoco, no es que le pidiera ayuda si su mente está siempre en Katherine… En fin… _

_Stefan._

A la mañana siguiente Elena se levantó y vio que su pequeña hermana no estaba en la cama, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo desde donde escuchó las risas de su hermano con Megan, su tía contándoles unas historias.

Sabía que no podía tener más suerte, tenía una familia espectacular a la que adoraba con toda su alma.

Sonriendo se devolvió a su habitación y encontró una rosa con una nota encima de su cama.

Sobresaltada, emocionada, confundida se acercó con cuidado a la rosa y tomó la pequeña nota entre sus manos.

"_Te espero en el café Bar a las 3" Stefan._

Elena se permitió sonreír y se hizo la pregunta que ya Stefan se había hecho.

¿Qué tiene de malo que se haya enamorado de Stefan?.

Porque es un demonio bebedor de sangre. Le dijo su conciencia.

Bebedor de sangre si. Demonio, Nunca.

Con una sonrisa se metió a bañar fantaseando con lo que venía de ahora en adelante.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, se miró en el espejo mientras desenredaba su húmeda cabellera.

Sus ojos estaban brillando, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus mejillas tenían un suave color rosado que nada tenía que ver con el agua caliente.

Se puso su ropa interior y así se quedó delante de su closet pensando que vestir.

Tomó un sencillo vestido verde oscuro con detalles negros, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se calzó unos lindos tacones negros y se colocó una pulcera verde del mismo color que el vestido, y se colocó el collar que Stefan le había regalado el día que tomaron un café por primera vez. El día en que Elena descubrió que estaba enamorada de un Vampiro.

_Querido Diario_

_Debería tener miedo de salir con un vampiro. Como les dije a ellos una vez, un monstruo voluble esclavo de sus instintos. _

_Pero es demasiado tarde para sentir miedo. Me he enamorado de un ser mitológico…_

_Elena._

Con ese último pensamiento Elena dejó a su querido diario bajo llave donde siempre lo tenía y bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con su familia.

-Estás preciosa. Pero ¿A dónde vas?- Saludó Jeremy con un poco de celos de hermano sobreprotector.

-Tengo una cita en media hora.-dijo Elena sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Megan había captado en su memoria esa sonrisa.

Era la sonrisa con la que su mamá veía a su papá. La sonrisa que le daba su maestra a un señor guapo que la iba a buscar a la salida de la escuela.

Megan sin saber estaba haciendo conexiones que indicaban que su hermana estaba enamorada.

De verdad verdad y que sería para siempre. Como su mami y papi…


	8. Immortal life Capi final

CAPI FINAL... ESPRO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPI... NO LE VEIA MUCHO SENTIDO SEGUIR ALARGANDOLO... E ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO... ESPERO PRONTO ESCRIBIR ALGO MAS DE ESTA SERIE... PERO POR AHORA ME DEDICARE A TWILIGHT Y HUNER GAMES...UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:)...

* * *

><p><strong>EL MISTERIO DE SUS SONRISAS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo final: The end of a human life. The begining of an immortal life.<strong>

La cita fue la mejor cita que ambos hayan tenido en su vida, el primer beso en que ambos sentían que le pertenecían a alguien. La primera vez que le decían a alguien algo tan importante como "Te Amo"… ambos sabían que sin el otro su vida no sería vida, se necesitaban como un pez al agua, como un humano necesita el aire para respirar.

Se aman, no pueden vivir sin el otro.

-Tengo claro sin quien no puedo vivir. Te amo y es para siempre-le dijo Stefan a su amante mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura.

-Te amo.- Sólo eso bastó para hacer que ambos perdieran el control y se entregaran al otro. Nadie los separaría jamás. Ni el tiempo lo haría.

El tiempo…

Elena dormía plácidamente recostada en el musculoso pecho del chico de los ojos verdes más bonitos que haya visto.

Stefan se permitió admirar una imagen tan tierna, pensar en todo lo que esta hermosa chica le había dicho. Le contó de sus padres, de su noviazgo fallido con Matt, de sus aventuras con Caroline y sus aventuras con su pequeña Megan. Adoraba a su familia, y agradecía lo que tenía.

Pero Stefan tenía un punto débil…El tiempo… el tiempo es capaz de hacer y deshacer lo que el tiempo hizo. Pero sin Elena… No, no podía pensar si quiera en que ella pudiera morir mientras el vive quien sabe cuantos años más. Ni su hermano sería capaz de matarlo. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción… Una opción que él creía abominable y ruin…Transformarla…Pero tenía que hablarlo con ella. No podía ni quería, ni iba a presionarla a nada a lo que ella no estuviera lista.

Stefan se movió con cuidado para tomar su diario que reposaba tranquilamente en su mesita de noche, junto con una foto de él y Elena en su cita de ese día, se habían tomado una foto bajo la broma de Elena de que él no saldría en la foto ya que la había tomado al reflejo de un espejo, donde por su puesto Stefan se reflejó. Fue el escritor de Drácula quién inventó que un vampiro por carecer de alma y vida no se reflejaría en un espejo(1). Puede que un vampiro no tuviese vida, pero él sentía que la tenía.

_Querido Diario:_

_Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo recostada sobre mi hombro, durmiendo tranquilamente, viviendo, cambiando. Como debe ser. _

_La amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. Y hay algo que me da miedo hacer. _

_Si. Eso. Preguntarle si quiere vivir en el reino de los no-muertos. Si quiere ser un demonio bebedor de sangre. _

_Tengo claro que sin ella no soy nada. Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera vez en todo, en cuerpo y ella en cuerpo y alma, la besé como nunca creí besar a nadie, con tanto sentimiento. Puede que Damon tenga razón después de todo y me esté convirtiendo en un cursi. Pero así es como el amor te debe hacer sentir._

_Debe hacerte sentir vivo, que le perteneces a alguien, alguien que sabes que a pesar de las adversidades estará para ti. Alguien que antes que cualquier cosa sea tu mejor amiga. Eso es Elena para mi. Mi mejor amiga, mi vida, mi amante, mi todo. _

_Nunca la dejaría ir a menos que ella lo quiera así. _

-Stefan…- ese pequeño suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos e interrumpió su escritura.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos adormilados que lo veían con amor.

La besó de nuevo, porque no pudo evitarlo. Porque es feliz, y porque se siente bien besarla.

-Hola.-la saludó con una linda sonrisa. La que Elena catalogaría como su favorita de ahora en adelante…

Stefan cerró el diario y lo colocó de donde lo había tomado. Ahora tenía toda su atención para su Elena.

-¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó curiosa ella, tomando las manos de su novio entre las de ellas y jugando con el anillo de luz que el guapo vampiro tenía.

-Escribiendo y pensando el lo feliz que me hace tenerte así- le respondió él apretando el agarre sobre la estrecha cintura de la castaña.

-Yo también soy muy feliz. Creo que nunca imaginé que lo sería. No al menos el día en que les grité cuando estaban en mi casa.-Ambos rieron recordando ese día.-Por cierto. Nunca me dijiste que hacías en mi casa.-él la vio, la analizó acaricio su rostro sonriendo.

-ni yo mismo lo sé. Creo que me atrapaste desde la fiesta de los Lockwood. Ese día me dije… Es igualita a Katherine, pero luego te observe fijamente y no eres nada como ella. El andar de ella era más felino, elegante, el tuyo es más relajado, despreocupado, tranquilo. –Elena sintió un poco de celos de que Stefan conociera tan bien el andar de la vampira.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que te habías enamorado de Katherine?-preguntó recelosa Elenca.

-No. –Respondió él inmediatamente.-Era hermosa cuando la conocí, apenas era un humano con deseos de ir a la guerra, pero cuando realmente me tomé la molestia de conocerla, la vi más como una amiga que como una enamorada. Por su puesto mis padres estaban encantados con que su hijo pequeño conociera a alguien, pero ni de lejos hubiera imaginado que querían casarnos. Dos meses después llegó Damon y comenzaron los problemas…

-Parece que con él siempre hay problemas- dijo Elena divertida.

-OYE QUE LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- gritó un divertido Damon desde el salón principal.

Elena se rió sin importarle lo que el otro vampiro escuchara.

-Pues, con él empezaron los problemas-retomó.-Katerina quedó perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano y mis padres decían que eso no podía ser ya que nos iban a casar. Nos revelamos, dijimos que no nos amábamos que no queríamos hacer eso, que Katherine amaba a mi hermano… y ya sabes el drama familiar. Mis padres lo aceptaron de mala gana. Nunca pensamos que Katherine nos había mordido introduciendo su sangre en nuestro sistema. Esa noche que nos revelamos hubo un asalto en nuestra casa. Todos murieron, incluyéndonos, solo que nosotros vivimos de nuevo….tomando sangre para poder vivir.

-Suena como mucho drama. Por lo menos en mi época el libre albedrío es permitido.- respondió Elena divertida.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el celular de Elena sonó.

-Hola Tia Jenna- atendió Elena. Stefan besaba sus hombros mientras ella hablaba.

-Elena ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó preocupada

-Estoy en casa de Stefan Tía. Me estaba despidiendo para ir a casa.-mintió ella con soltura haciendo que Stefan la mirara sorprendido mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo. No tardes.

Elena colgó el teléfono y recostó su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de su novio.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo Elena.-soltó Stefan. Pudo escuchar como en el salón de abajo Damon hablaba con alguien, pero ese alguien no había hablado todavía aunque sospechaba de quien era.

-Adelante.

-Sabes que te amo. Sin ti me muero o re muero o lo que sea pero me dolería muchísimo perderte. Te amo como te dije para siempre. ¿Estarías dispuesta a convertirte en vampiro por mi?- preguntó él rehuyendo la mirada de su amante.

Elena tomó el rostro de Stefan con una mano obligándolo a mirarla. Lo besó cuando su novio giro hacia ella su cabeza, lo besó con profundidad, con amor, con deseo, con pasión.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo ella seria.

Por supuesto que estaría dispuesta a convertirse en vampiro por él.

Stefan sonrió y se levantó de la cama, colocándose sólo su ropa interior y unos jeans.

Elena se tomó su tiempo en desperezarse, se envolvió en la sábana de la cama y recorrió la habitación de Stefan hasta que se topó con algo en su escritorio. Lo abrió ya que parecía un libro antiguo y pensó que lo era cuando leyó la última línea escrita.

Cuando notó que era un diario se sintió culpable porque no le gustaría que leyeran su diario.

Pero tomó un bolígrafo y con su linda caligrafía redonda escribió debajo de la última línea escrita:

_Te amo. Y nunca te pediría que te alejaras. Por siempre y para siempre._

_Lamento haber leído tu última página escrita._

_Con amor. Elena._

Desde ese día muchas cosas pasaron, más confianza entre ellos, Katherine había vuelto a hablar con Damon y habían comenzado una relación. A veces era raro porque ambas tenían la sensación de salir con los dos hermanos, pero se reían cuando hablaban. Katherine era sólo una chica de 20 años víctima de las circunstancias igual que muchas personas lo han sido. Pero era muy buena persona y amiga.

-Es como tener a una gemela mayor que yo- confesó Elena a Stefan en una de sus muchas citas que tenían.

Stefan siempre le daba de su sangre a Elena, habían acordado que eso harían todos los días. Nunca sabes que puede pasar.

Fue un día tenso en Mistic Falls, donde el pueblo experimentó algo que jamás había pasado. Una banda había irrumpido en el pueblo. La policía en un intento de proteger a la gente que ama, defendieron su territorio, pero nunca pensaron que la banda abriría fuego contra ellos. Hiriendo a muchos en el proceso.

Elena fue víctima de una bala perdida que dio justo en su estómago, murió instantáneamente. La sheriff notificó su fallecimiento a todos sus allegados. Los más destrozados fueron sus hermanos y su tía. Stefan no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

En la morgue Elena reaccionó de nuevo, recobrando la conciencia. Estaba acostada sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa de operaciones, el ambiente era impersonal y blanco.

Sus cosas personales estaban en una bolsa encima de la mesa donde había muchos papeles. Se levantó desorientada, sentía algo raro en su estómago, miró hacia abajo y vio el agujero que había dejado la bala que debieron haber extraído.

Elena tomó su celular y llamó a la persona que más necesitaba.

-¿Elena?- su voz sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Quién más si no?-preguntó ella aún desorientada, comenzaba a estar asustada.

-¿Estás viva?-preguntó aún sin poder creerlo.

-Tengo tu sangre en mi sistema por su puesto que estoy viva-respondió ella ahora de mal humor.

Stefan rió alegre del otro lado. Por su puesto que ella tenía su sangre en su sistema pero si no se habían visto en una semana ¿Cómo es que su sistema todavía tenía sangre?...

Stefan sacó a Elena de la morgue, claro que antes de eso pasó por su casa para agarrar algo de su ropa. Nadie notaría que faltaba una maleta con efectos personales.

Llegaron a casa de Stefan. Todos lucían confundidos. Bonnie, Caroline, quienes habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias hace muchos meses, incluso antes que los Salvatore llegaran al pueblo.

Caroline llevaba siendo 2 años una vampiro, actuaba bien su papel. Bonnie llevaba el mismo tiempo siendo una bruja.

Damon la veía con una sonrisa petulante mientras Katherine a su lado lucía victoriosa.

Elena también sabía que alguien que no había sido Stefan le había introducido sangre en su sistema. Stefan se lo había comentado.

-Fuiste tú ¿Cierto?- demandó Elena mirando a Katherine.

-Alguien tenía que asegurar tu no-muerte ¿No lo crees?- inquirió Katherine con una ceja levantada aún sentada en el brazo del sofá, con sus piernas cruzadas y apoyando un brazo en el hombro de su hombre.

-Gracias-agradeció Elena.

Nadie entendió sino hasta que Katherine abrazó a Elena. Hay notaron que ellas dos compartían mucho más que la apariencia. Compartían un vínculo tan irrompible, sagrado y eterno como el mundo.

…

…

…

…

FIN.


End file.
